


Hot Summer Nights

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [11]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones cools down and subsequently heats Dan up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

Jones collapses onto the couch and groans, seemingly lustfully, as he drops two ice-lollies onto his burning stomach.

Dan smirks, wondering how many lollies Jones has hidden in the freezer; "you know those things are meant for eating, don't you?"

Jones flips him the bird, before breaking into one with his teeth, and going on to slurp all over its tip for a good five minutes. Dan watches, mesmerised and confused, before coming back to his senses, enough to notice that Jones is trying to suppress a smirk. He storms out, cheeks flaming more than heat alone could ever manage.


End file.
